swgfandomcom-20200215-history
A Whole Pack of Trouble
The mining camp has been experiening issues with a pack of xandanks attacking the workers. Miner Renlo Hens (/way mustafar -2522 1452) needs your help to track down and get rid of this pack. Level: 75 Rewards: *100,005 XP *Mounted Xandank Head Conversation with Renlo Hens Renlo Hens: Welcome, off-worlder. I wish I could greet you in a time when things were not so dire. But I am afraid that we have lots of troubles. PC: Really? What could be so...er...dire? Renlo Hens: Well, as you can see, work in this camp has shut down. Headquarters simply is working us too hard without proper compensation, so we have to stand up for ourselves. Naturally, that means we haven't seen any fresh supplies in days. And to make matters worse, we are being hounded by a pack of xandanks. PC: Xandanks? Aren't they usually further east? Renlo Hens: Yeah. It is very strange to see a pack this far west. We have our suspicions that someone might have intentionally placed this pack in this region just to cause us problems. Not that we can prove anything, of course. That pack has been causing all sorts of problems with our crews out in the field trying to gather up any supplies we can get our hands on. PC: Why don't you just hunt down and kill the pack? Renlo Hens: I wish we could. With everything else going on, we just do not have the manpower to spend hunting down a pack of xandanks that are really just a nuisance. PC: Tell you what...I will hunt them down for you. Renlo Hens: You would? That would be wonderful. I am not sure where they are, but I do know the last place they were spotted. If you can search around that area, maybe you can track them down. I would just ask that if you find them, you eliminate the whole pack, especially the packleader. In fact, bring me back the head of the packleader, so I can report to the boys that the xandanks are all dead. Thanks again. Description: :Renlo Hens has told you about a pack od xandank who have been causing trouble with the miners in the area. He has explained that with the strike they do not have any spare men who can hunt down these troublesome xandank. He has asked you to track down this pack and see if you can eliminate them. Travel to the Pack's Last Location The spot (/way mustafar -1900, 1498) Renlo sends you to is a little over 600m away. When you get close, your journal will update. Search the Area Resting Spot]] The item you are looking for is the large stone called a Xandank Resting Spot (/way mustafar -1897 1504). It's not hard to miss. Just click on it, or use the radial menu ("~" key) to update to the next part. Follow the Pack's Trail After searching the Xandank Resting Spot, your journal has updated to point you about 400m to the East (/way mustafar -1481 1498). Head to that spot. Search the Area Once again, you just need to find the Xandank Resting Spot (/way mustafar -1460 1485) to update your journal. Follow the Pack's Trail The spot you are sent to is about 680m away (/way mustafar -1706 2128). When you get close, you will finally see the pack of Xandank. Now, it is time for a fight. Eliminate the Xandank Pack There are a total of 7 Xandank in the pack; 1 pack leader, and 6 pack members. It does not matter which one you attack first, attacking one of the Xandank will aggro the other ones into attacking you. Although, if one is far enough away, you may be able to pick them off one by one, but that is rare. Remove the Head of the Packleader The pack leader is a CL 79. Eliminate the Pack The members of the pack are all CL 75. Return to Miner Renlo Hens Renlo Hens: Hello again. Did you manage to track down that pack of xandanks? PC: Sure did. And I brought back the packleader head too. Renlo Hens: That is the best news that I have heard in a long time. I must say that I am highly impressed that you were able to do this so quickly. Hold on for a moment...there...done. Here, please take this for your troubles. It is a trophy to show everyone what an excellent xandank hunter you are. Thanks again, my friend. Category:Mustafar quests